Alone in the office
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: A one shot of Lloyd and Julianne alone in the office, but somethings changed when feelings are outed. M for mature as this is a Smut fic.


**AN**: who would of thought. Okay so I've wanted to write some Lloyd & Julianne Smut for a while. So yes this is some fluffy Smut for all Lloyd & Julianne shippers. Thank you for reading...

* * *

><p><strong>Office alone <strong>

The rest of the team had been gone for only ten minutes, but Lloyd could see Julianne out the corner of his eye. She was now typing away on her laptop, every tap of her fingers on the keyboard would snap his attention from the latest escape con's personal belongings.

It was always going to be this way with Lloyd, he would admire her from afar and that was how it was always going to be. The complications were too much, how could he expect her to grow out of her comfort zone, when he would be keeping her from a better life.

"I'm going to make a coffee, would you like one?" Julianne spoke softly from behind Lloyd, her hand rested on his shoulder.

While Julianne looked over what Lloyd was doing, she didn't like the man they were tracking this time. She carefully wrapped her arms around herself for a second trying not to dwell on it.

Lloyd turned for a fraction of a second to see the look on Julianne's face, he knew the expression too well now. "Hey we catch the bad guys." He didn't know whether to touch her or not. The barrier of her personal space would always scream out to Lloyd, he didn't want to cross any lines with her, he cared too much. Way too much in fact, he needed to stop it.

Julianne gave Lloyd her most convincing smile, her hands playing down her scarf quickly. "I'll go start that coffee..." It didn't take Julianne that long to get from the desk Lloyd sat on, to the tiny break room.

Pressing her hands onto the work surface Julianne let out a sigh, her fingers pushing against the counter. She wanted to feel the resistance, her eyes closed tightly while trying all she had to focus on her breathing.

What was wrong with her, all the times she'd been alone with Lloyd. So many times, but some reason this time was different. Julianne knew her feelings were getting stronger each time she see him. Even when she doesn't see him, the thought of him seemed to come up more frequent.

"Hey Julianne I..." Lloyd stopped midsentance. Seeing her hunched over the work surface, her head bowed down it sent a wave of worry over Lloyd's mind. "Julianne!" He rushed to her side.

Julianne felt his hand, hesitant at first, but as it travelled from her shoulder to her elbow Julianne could feel her own breath being held.

"I'm..." Her words stuck in her throat, her eyes for the first time locked onto his. It seemed both of them were not used to this, Julianne feeling her heart pounding harder against her ribs. "Fine."

Lloyd knew this feeling, Julianne looking into his eyes, not looking away. He felt the rush of adrenaline, the feeling of his body wanting. Lloyd hated how his body would react to the close proximity of her body, the want of Lloyd wanted her bad, but Lloyd was listening to logic not his testosterone.

While he kept a safe distance, he wasn't going to let her lie. "I think we both know you are far from fine." He turned around resting his back against the counter. "So what is bothering you?"

"It's not that easy," Julianne inhaled starting to make the coffee. She knew how Lloyd would be studying her closely. He hadn't known her long, but he knew her better than most the people in her life. "I'm just having some." Her voice dropped feeling she just couldn't say it.

"Julianne if it's bothering you, the best thing is to let it out." He inhaled, "suppression only results in making the thing bigger." He paused feeling he pushing his own feelings down, it wasn't going to end well.

"Well you remember when I asked you about," Julianne felt her stomach tense, it was hard to speak, but she wanted to say it. "When we talked about me saying how I feel about someone."

Lloyd knew the conversation, he relayed it in his mind to remember it wasn't him. "Yeah I..." He brushed his hair back. "Is there any reason?" He kept trying to relax himself, but watching her watching him. It was proving difficult to not give in.

"Well I guess Ray doesn't see me like," Her face breaks over in a blush. It covered Julianne's cheeks with a light pink glow. "But I am just having a problem."

"Julianne, I. This." Lloyd inhaled starting to walk away. He didn't want to hear of her wanting another man. It hurt enough the first time, he just couldn't face her. "I need to get through the book before Charlie gets on my case..." He carried on heading to the door.

Julianne felt the normal sensation of her lungs struggling for breath, the air around her thickening. Lloyd walking away making her hand drop a cup a little to hard.

"Lloyd I am talking to you!" Her voice took on a tone she never knew she had. Her eyes kept focused on the back of Lloyd's head.

Lloyd kept perfectly still, he felt a grin appear on his face. Turning around to face her, her hands by her sides. "Wow..."

"I..." her eyes drifting to the broken glass on the floor. "I really thought you wanted to help me."

"As proud that I am on your assertiveness and you really are becoming more pro active I." He focused on her eyes, who was he kidding if he was going to handle the feeling burning through him. "This is something I'm clearly not good at helping with. So who ever he is, just be yourself and he'll be loving you in no time." Lloyd let a small smile flicker on his face, his hand lightly brush her cheek.

Julianne watch Lloyd turn to walk away again, her hand touching her cheek. She knew that it was going to be now or never. Her chest heavier, her stomach a nervous hollow. "Would you?" Her voice was quick, but it caught his attention. While it didn't take Lloyd long to face her, she stood to her full high. "Would you?" She repeated slower.

Lloyd felt lost, it was like he was being pulled apart from the inside out. As Julianne waited, all he could think of saying was nothing anyone could understand. He was completely speechless. "Would I what?" He asked watching her walking towards him.

Julianne bit onto her lip, while she had been close to him before, this was different. She was going to speak her feelings and he would acknowledge them. "It's you Lloyd." Her eyes searching his for anything in them to hurt her.

And in them words he felt it, the way his chest contracted around his heart. Why he couldn't speak was scaring him. Here was a beautiful woman confessing feelings for him. The whole bottom half of his body going weak. "I..." was all he could say, Lloyd could tell she wasn't going to move.

"I'm sorry. I guess I've made an idiot of myself again." Julianne couldn't believe it, she wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole. "I better let you..."

Lloyd wasn't normally the one to act on impulse, he was always careful. Now he had Julianne looking upset by his lack of response.

Without thinking, or hesitation Lloyd did something he'd never thought he'd ever do. Reaching over closing the gap, Lloyd cut off Julianne. His hands going to her long hair, he loved how she had started to wear it down. He ran his fingers through the soft locks of blonde. At first touching his lips to hers he was nervous, but when her lips moulded with his. Lloyd could feel her fingertips moving around the nap of his neck kissing him back.

Julianne was shocked by the kiss, but as her body relaxed in his embrace, his kiss was nervous. She pulled herself against him tighter, her lips taking hold of his bottom lip sucking on it softly.

Lloyd moved his hands, while Julianne was building confidence in the kiss quicker then him, he lifted her to sit on the counter. Building up the kiss, it was like his heart stopped dead in his chest. Julianne carefully moving her hands around his back, she pulled him in breaking the kiss slowly to look into his eyes once more.

Julianne smiled, she knew this was going to be complicated, but as hard as it was going to be, she wasn't going to fight it. "So..." She exhaled getting her breath back.

"I have no idea..." Lloyd trailed off watching her hand playing down his chest, her top two teeth biting into her bottom lip. He wanted so badly to feel the softness of her lips on his own once more.

Julianne smiled, her fingers gripping into the shirt pulling Lloyd towards her again, her lips crashing on his again. It felt right, while every part of her wanted him, she knew he wanted her too.

Lloyd brushing hands into hair, as her legs wrapped around him pulling closer. He knew where she wanted this to go, but from here he was still going to be cautious. Moving his kiss from her lips to the side of her neck.

Julianne tilting her head to one side, her breathing was rapidly getting faster. While Lloyd's lips moved carefully over her exposed neck, her hands going up his shirt exploring his chest.

While it felt like time had slowed down, Lloyd was brushing his fingertips up Julianne's thighs, her tights fragile as her pulse was rushing, Lloyd wanted to keep everything slow. He was scared of how this was going to affect him, he didn't want her to think he was rushing her. But as he pulled back, he could see that her eyes were begging him to carry on.

"Julianne..." He finally spoke brushing his hands against her cheeks, the heat of her skin to his made it harder to speak. "I." He stopped realising her fingers moving to the buttons on his jeans making him swallow a dry lump.

Her eyes locked on his, while her hands worked on his jeans, she didn't want to stop. Julianne could see the clock, time kept moving while she felt Lloyd's kiss again.

The kisses were faster and deeper, in a way Lloyd would think he was dreaming it. But Julianne's hand guiding Lloyd's up her thigh and wither warm breath against his skin he knew where this was going.

It was a natural feeling, but as they had moved from the counter top to the small couch, Julianne's eyes feeling Lloyd's glance over hers. She knew he was scared, it wasn't going to take a genius to tell, so as her fingers moved into his hair pulling him on top of her, Julianne kissing him slowly.

Lloyd sucked in a breath, while her body felt calm under his own, it was all a new experience for him. How her legs pulled him in, how her light sighs and moans made his heart speed up, but no matter how many times he'd fantasies about this moment, he never expected it to feel this good.

The moments were theirs alone, Julianne closing her eyes, she took in every feeling, while Lloyd kissed over exposed skin, her fingertips kept running down his back wanting just that little bit more. The feeling of being complete with someone else, she knew it wasn't going to be regretted.

As Lloyd speed up, he could feel his breathing had sysnced with hers, building to a peak. Lloyd could feel the tremble of Julianne's legs and knowing it was going to be okay to let go. He exhaled taking every single moment and remembering it.

Julianne felt the soft kiss, her eyes fluttering open to smile at Lloyd, he brushed her hair from her face. She couldn't speak and knowing it was okay to be silent.

Lloyd would of given anything to be able to lie in her arms, even if a light blanket covered them both on the couch they'd have to get up.

Julianne was the first to move, while she didn't want to, she turned to brush a kiss to Lloyd's forehead. Her hand picking up items of her clothes, they both knew they had a lot to do, and the rest of the team could be back any second. But as they dressed, cleaned and made themselves presentable Lloyd couldn't help but smilecat Julianne. "Did that make you feel better?" He asked trying to normal.

Julianne only blushed deeper, they had made their way back to the main room, Julianne sitting at her desk looking up to Lloyd. "I guess you was right about letting it out." sitting down as the sound of the elevator coming to life.

Both Lloyd and Julianne exchanged one last kiss before the sound of Ray's voice broke the silence.


End file.
